


Mervielle Studios 奇迹工作室

by asadeseki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Anger, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Ballet, Celebrity Crush, Collector - Freeform, Costumes, Director - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Famous, Fanboy, Fangirl, Feels, Fluff, French, Inventor, Living Together, Lust, M/M, Makeup, Manager - Freeform, Orchestra Pit, Pas de duex, Pointe Shoes, Poster, Props, Slow Build, Smut, Snark, Steve is a fanboy, Stony - Freeform, Stony Feels, Technical, Theatre, Tight Pants, Tony Has Issues, Tony is a dick, dance, dance studio, dislike, i don't know where this came from but I'm not gonna question it, lifts, lighting, pre slash, stage, tech, unexpected, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫是尼克·弗瑞创办的“奇迹芭蕾工作室”的领舞，托尼·史塔克是新来的舞蹈编导。史蒂夫是史塔克的疯狂迷弟，发现偶像的混球本性后，他有些生气。托尼对这位金发美男一见倾心，于是使尽浑身解数追求史蒂夫，并时不时地惹恼弗瑞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_City](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mervielle Studios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018111) by [Red_City](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City). 



 

“罗杰斯！罗曼诺夫！”弗瑞在舞台边吼道，要不是史蒂夫已经习惯了他的咆哮，早就吓得把举起的娜塔莎扔下来了。三个月后就要表演了，可是编导最近刚辞职，真不知道什么时候才能排完整场舞。目前完成的只有第一乐章、第二乐章的一半，以及史蒂夫和娜塔莎双人舞的最后四十步，他们刚才就是在练习这些。

 

“怎么了，老板？”史蒂夫稳稳地抱着娜塔莎，转身面对奇迹工作室的创始人兼总监。娜塔莎歪头挑眉，冷冷地看向弗瑞。

 

“别秀了，把她放下来，”弗瑞交叉双臂道。史蒂夫皱眉，对“秀”这个词有些不快，但他还是温柔地将娜塔莎放下。脚刚沾地，娜塔莎就开始抠指甲，完全无视弗瑞。

 

“有什么事，老板？”史蒂夫走向舞台边缘，拿起水杯喝了几大口，转身看向弗瑞。

 

“听说过托尼·史塔克吗？”

 

“那个在茱莉亚音乐学院把莎翁作品编成芭蕾舞的超天才编舞家？去年还发明了新型‘贾维斯’智能照明操作系统成为销量冠军？”一看弗瑞脸色不对，史蒂夫立马刹车，“是的，老板，我大概听说过。”

 

“大概？我从没发现原来你还是个迷妹啊，史蒂夫。”弗瑞说。娜塔莎翻了个白眼，对于她来说这意味着微笑。

 

“抱歉，老板。”

 

“好吧总而言之，波兹联系了他，然后签约了。他将接手这次演出，并且会负责圣诞演出。我是来提醒你们，他今天下午就会过来，你们好好配合，他要改哪就改哪。你们应该知道他是个大腕儿，所以好好表现。我在跟你说话呢，罗曼诺夫。”

 

娜塔莎没做任何表示，好像完全没听见，不过弗瑞已经习惯了。可是史蒂夫也一言不发。当弗瑞说托尼·史塔克—— **那个** 托尼·史塔克——下午就要来的时候，他的大脑当机了。

 

“罗杰斯！”弗瑞喊道，史蒂夫猛地抬头。

 

“你听见我说话了没？”

 

“是的，老板，史塔克，今天下午，老板，谢谢你告诉我们，老板。”这些词不受控制地从史蒂夫口中蹦出来。

 

弗瑞叹了口气（史蒂夫一直都不明白他怎么能把一口气叹得这么百感交集），踱回办公室，消失在舞台右后方。

 

“那么。梦想成真了。”过了一会儿，娜塔莎说。

 

史蒂夫瞥向她，娜塔莎正伏在腿上做拉伸。

 

“你在说什么？”史蒂夫明知故问。

 

“哦拜托，谁不知道你是史塔克的迷弟，你在化妆室贴他的超大海报，收了一堆关于他的杂志。这还只是你放在工作室的东西，我都不想说你家里堆的。你知道所有他编过的舞和发明过的作品，你还知道怎么操作贾维斯系统，那时候布鲁斯都没捣鼓明白，而布鲁斯是个众所周知的天才。”

 

“你这是偏见，”史蒂夫脸红地回道，不得不承认她说的每个字都是真的。他 **是** 个狂热粉，对托尼·史塔克的整个职业生涯了如指掌，他去看每一场史塔克编排的舞蹈，要是没买到票就看网上录制版。他读过史塔克的传记，查过史塔克刚出道时跳过的每一场舞每一个角色，他存着每一本杂志，看过所有的访谈，知道每一个史塔克发明的灯光音响设备。史蒂夫对电子设备并不在行，但当他发现自己崇拜的编舞师还是个发明家时，硬是研究起了这个方面。

 

娜塔莎一针见血，“我说得很清楚，梦想 **的确** 成真了。每个跟你聊天超过五分钟的人都知道你 **爱** 托尼·史塔克。现在你就要和他共事了。”

 

听见这些，史蒂夫的呼吸急促起来，慢慢坐到地上。娜塔莎翘起嘴角（对于她来说是哈哈大笑），坐到他身边，虽然看起来更像是在飘。她的一举一动都如同猫一般优雅。

 

“你能挺住吗？”她挑起一边的眉毛。

 

“嗯。不。我不知道。”史蒂夫目光呆滞地盯着硬木地板。

 

“好吧，快起来调整一下呼吸，我想再过一遍最后的鱼跃，感觉还是有点拖沓。”

 

史蒂夫站起来，向她伸出手。娜塔莎长腿一曲，搭住他的手轻松地站了起来。史蒂夫扶住她的纤腰。

 

“五、六、七、八……”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*开头小段Clint和Phil的肉渣（口活）。

 

克林特现在应该测试舞台布景。克林特现在应该把舞台右侧的大树画完。克林特现在应该和布鲁斯争论灯光打在服装道具上的效果。克林特现在应该做 **任何事** 而不是这样—— _这样_ 和乐队指挥菲尔·寇森在黑暗的乐池里享受他的口交。与此同时，史蒂夫和娜塔莎正在舞台底下排练双人舞。

 

菲尔舌尖滑过他的下身，克林特忍不住呻吟。

 

“嘘，”菲尔轻声道，克林特不用看也知道他在偷笑。

 

“菲尔，停下，”克林特喘着气。

 

“真好笑，你刚才可不是这么说的，”他伸出舌头舔舐克林特的阴茎，克林特紧咬下唇。

 

“我有很多事情要做……很重要的事情……”克林特再次抽咽，菲尔潮湿温暖的口腔包裹着龟头。

 

“别担心，”菲尔张嘴含住，“不会耽误太久的。”

 

克林特试着回答，试着假装他很生气，可当菲尔开始舔弄吞咽时，他什么也说不出来了。他只能屏住呼吸，将愉悦的呻吟憋了回去。

 

* * *

 

几分钟后，他们衣衫不整地走了出来。布鲁斯坐在工作台边玩着手机。

 

“你们知道，有更好的地方做那档子事。”他头也不抬地说。

 

“闭嘴，布鲁斯，”克林特扭头跟菲尔接了一个缠绵的吻。

 

“待会儿再来看你，我得去跟新来的大提琴手把第一乐章再过一遍，”菲尔摩挲着克林特的手臂。布鲁斯发出了呕吐的声音。

 

“好了好了，你想说啥？”克林特向菲尔挥挥手，转向布鲁斯，眼神却始终黏在菲尔的臀部直到他走过拐角。

 

“第一，你们不能再在乐池里做爱了——”

 

“我们没有做——”

 

“第二，”布鲁斯继续道，“我们得谈谈你放在舞台两边的巨型布景。我没办法在台底下照亮它。太高了，克林特，你老是干这种事——就因为你喜欢爬来爬去的，对吧？”

 

“不，完全不是。为什么不在拱顶上装几个LED灯？找几个旧灯泡，照得不会太远也不会把幕布点着。”克林特笑意盈盈地看着布鲁斯，后者翻了个白眼。

 

“好吧，我尽量。可你也不要把布景弄这么高，它们快把我逼疯了。”布鲁斯朝克林特挥挥眼镜，“而且——”

 

“而且你不会想看到我发飙的样子！”克林特替他说完，露出得意的笑容。

 

布鲁斯又翻了个白眼，走回工作间调整线路。

 

克林特望向自己的工作台，那儿有三架缝纫机，深紫色的那架是胜家牌（Singer）的QUANTUM XL-5000古董机，那是克林特的最爱。他甚至都不允许他的二把手达西碰它。想都别想，反正她可以用傻不拉唧的电子屏新型号。

 

现在，克林特苦恼的是史蒂夫的服装——上一个编导，那个叫洛基的家伙，偏好长款带复杂褶皱的布料。克林特快恨死了。现在来了个新编导，他完全不知道对方的喜好。克林特是个优秀的舞台服装设计师，很有自己的想法，但在跟新编导沟通之前，他不确定能否按自己的想法来做。他咬着指甲开始构思，托尔推开门大步走了进来。

 

托尔是舞蹈演员，不过他力大无穷，克林特就雇他来帮忙搭布景。这次的演出改编自戏剧，有城堡啊龙啊还有其他乱七八糟的东西，有些根本就用不着做出来，可弗瑞就喜欢搞这些，不幸的是，他们都归他管。

 

“托尔，你总算来了，”克林特瞄了眼身后的钟，托尔迟到了近一个钟头，而克林特几乎没有察觉。

 

“听布鲁斯说，你之前比较忙，”托尔意有所指地笑了，“抱歉迟到了，我刚跟母亲打电话——你知道的，我父亲他……”他声音渐低，笑容隐去。托尔是从新斯科舍（加拿大省名）来的，他父亲病重。大家都知道，也都很小心地不去提。

 

“我没生气，兄弟，就开个玩笑，”克林特赶紧结束这个话题，“能帮我把那操蛋的城堡再挪出来么？我得看看舞台前灯光跟它颜色配不配，而且布鲁斯又在抱怨它太高了。”

 

“刚开始搭的时候我不就跟你说过了？”托尔拍拍他的肩。“你老喜欢搞些不切实际的东西。”托尔的笑声响彻整个剧院。

 

“闭嘴，干活。”克林特把高个子男人推向舞台。

 

城堡漆成黑灰色，看起来像石质的，底下是个带轮子的平台。不过要两个人才能安全地推动，因为里面有一整架梯子，还要支撑三个人的重量，沉得要死。克林特对它真是又爱又恨，不过他很确定托尔和布鲁斯只是单纯的恨它。可弗瑞很喜欢，所以他们也没办法。

 

 _哈_ ，他暗笑。然后叹了一口气，转向缝纫机。他决定按自己的想法改服装了——他可以跟弗瑞先斩后奏，然后跟新编导说服装本来就是这样的。管他是谁，都得接受。

 

 

 


	3. 第三章

 

达西没在听简讲话，自从她开始花痴托尔，这种状况已经维持一段时间了。这是她们最喜欢的咖啡厅，达西盯着黑板上的菜单，犹豫要不要加鲜奶油。作为一名舞者，达西要保持身材，可她也绝对不会像其他女孩一样亏待自己的胃。现在才下午四点，她已经吃了三顿了。

 

“简，亲爱的，我知道你喜欢托尔鼓鼓的肌肉，也知道你多想把他按在芭蕾把杆上这样那样，可是看在上帝的份上，你能先点单吗？”

 

简深吸一口气，瞄了眼收银员，他正咧嘴笑着。简拍了下达西的胳膊。

 

“达西！闭嘴！不许说这种事！”

 

“啊？你刚才不是在说这些吗？”达西把卡放到柜台上。

 

“不是，不是！如果你认真 **听** 的话，我刚才在 **说** 我们要有新的编导了。他今晚会来看我们的彩排，”简把达西推到一边，点了最喜欢的水果茶，达西一直觉得她是个奇葩，谁会到咖啡厅来却不点咖啡？

 

“他们已经找到新人了？”她一边问一边看手机，皱眉发现漏看了克林特的短信。

 

克林特：>>新舞编姓名未知

 

“对啊，而且很显然他是个大人物。塔莎告诉我史蒂夫都骂‘狗屎’了。”

 

“哈，为啥？史蒂夫从来不骂‘狗屎’，他从来不爆粗口。说真的，他连‘鸟’字都不说。他都没竖过中指，甚至当克林特离开那个——”

 

“达比！”咖啡师喊道，达西翻了个白眼， _每次都喊错。_

 

“好吧，你知道他名字吗？”达西问道，两人一同离开柜台。

 

“不知道，她只告诉我史蒂夫魂都没了——我问他是谁，可她不回我短信，”简顿了几秒，“等等。你不会想说——”

 

“不，”达西矢口否认，即使这就是她现在所想，“不可能。绝对 **不可能** ，我们这小庙可请不来——”

 

“可是为什么史蒂夫会这么激动，就像你说的，他一直都很淡定，唯一痴迷的就是——”

 

“我们 **不可能** 会签到 **他** 的！虽然佩珀是个顶级公关，可是她也不可能签到他妈的托尼·史塔克——”

 

“可是还有别的可能性吗？你 **知道** 他是唯一一个能让史蒂夫跟磕了药似的人，而且他 **是** 个编舞师，如果就是他呢？如果我们走进去，发现 **托尼·史塔克** ——”

 

“不！我不相信！”达西大叫，现在她们已经走出咖啡厅了，“说真的，我跟你赌一双新舞鞋，绝对 **不是** 托尼·史塔克，这简直天方夜谭。肯定是塔莎夸大其词了。要么就是她在耍我们。”

 

“好！”简突然停下，向达西伸出手，盯着她的眼睛，“我赌一双新舞鞋，就是史塔克。”

 

达西吐吐舌头，跟她握手，“成交。”

 

然后她们继续往前走，简又开始说托尔了。达西翻了个白眼，不过这次倒是认真听了，并不断怂恿简大胆出击约他出来。简羞恼地打了她一下。

 

 

 


	4. 第四章

 

“佩珀，你知道我全身心地信赖你——”

 

“很高兴能让你这么相信我。”

 

“——可我觉得这不是个好主意。”

 

托尼·史塔克坐在出租车后座，前往某个芭蕾工作室或者剧院啥的，担任新编导。在过去六年中，托尼都没有好好编过舞，而是致力于研发灯光音响系统，因为他之前任职的剧院设备实在是太他妈烂了。他的老朋友，佩珀·波兹，正坐在他旁边翻阅文件，对他的抱怨充耳不闻，不时挖苦他一下。他们是在大学里认识的，当时托尼称自己将会拿到商科学位并找到一份体面的白领工作。佩珀是他能读完一年大学的唯一动力，后来她继续深造，现在已是业界最有影响力的人物之一，托尼·史塔克也混得不错。他心血来潮去一家舞蹈公司面试，后来成了领舞，抓住机会开始编舞，之后便声名大噪。芭蕾舞界几乎都知道托尼·史塔克的名号，他的自创灯光音响系统也在科技界大受欢迎。

 

他们两人从大学开始就没断过联系，佩珀各种利诱托尼去一家新公司工作，据她说这家公司“很有潜力”。托尼从来没听说过这个公司，完全不想考虑，但她十分强硬，甚至开始列举这些年来她为此付出多少努力作出多少牺牲打下多少人脉，在她开始说那些难堪的事之前，托尼屈服了。

 

“你现在可不能反悔了，托尼，我有你的签名，就算我没有，你也知道我可以伪造，”佩珀依旧低头审阅文件。

 

托尼叹了口气，望向窗外。他并没对这家小剧院抱有太大期望，佩珀只告诉他零星半点，但她说那儿只能容纳四百人——四百人！根本无法入眼。而且老板的名字叫愤怒哥（Fury），托尼觉得这名字要么是个讽刺要么就是真实写照——总之不该是中间那种，不然他会失望的。托尼就喜欢黑白分明。

 

出租车停在一栋三层大楼外，这地方看起来连开剧院的空间都不够。

 

“到啦！”佩珀抓起文件打开车门，托尼给了司机超额的小费，然后开门下车。钱嘛，无所谓。

 

他跟着佩珀进了玻璃旋转门，路过一个舒适的小前厅，下楼右拐，左拐，右拐，然后他不再注意路线，掏出手机滑滑滑，听着佩珀的高跟鞋声前进。当她停下的时候，托尼差点撞上她。面前一扇漆黑的大门，上面大大地写着“FURY（愤怒）”，然而在Y前面有人用指甲又抠了个R，变成了“FURRY（毛茸茸）”。托尼眯眼笑了，好吧，这地方看起来还不赖。

 

“请进！”里面有人喊道。佩珀推开门，抓着托尼的袖子走进去。

 

站在他面前的是一个高大的光头黑哥哥，穿了件军用短上衣，还有，哦不——开玩笑吧？ **眼罩** 。他居然戴眼罩。托尼竭力抑制笑容，因为看见了佩珀“你要是敢笑就弄死你”的表情。他差点就笑出声了。

 

“你一定就是史塔克先生了，”弗瑞走向他的桌子，“有什么问题吗？”

 

“没问题，长官。很高兴认识你，”托尼把手机塞到屁股口袋里，“接下来该干啥？”

 

“托尼，他们今天下午准备了彩排，你要是看了我的邮件肯定知道，”佩珀朝弗瑞抱歉地笑笑。

 

“你给我发了邮件？真是太了解我了。好的，彩排。嗯，我想看看场地、剧本，所有你们目前准备好的东西。我还想跟你们的技术人员交流一下——佩珀说你们已经安装了我最新的系统？”

 

“是的，布鲁斯是技术总监，他负责这块。等下你会见到他的。所有人员将在二十分钟内就绪。要是你想的话，我可以带你看看后台，或者我们直接去舞台那边。他们已经开始热身了。”

 

“我们直接去看彩排吧，我怀疑要是去后台的话托尼会把那儿拆了重建的，”佩珀微笑道，托尼翻了个白眼，弗瑞瞪着他。啊，可能这就是他的日常表情，托尼也猜不透。

 

“这边请，”弗瑞为佩珀拉开大门，托尼发誓他走过去的时候听到弗瑞哼哼了。

 

他们走过一条长廊，托尼没有加入谈话，再次低头玩手机。他往往更喜欢电子产品的陪伴。

 

太过沉浸于小世界中的唯一问题就是他再次撞上了佩珀，发现已经到了主厅。托尼立马抬头审视天花板上的灯光设备、电缆路线，还有可供移动的空间，这就是他平时做的。

 

“托尼，你觉得怎么样？”佩珀挑眉。

 

“事实上……还不错。好吧，佩珀，你是对的。又一次。”托尼笑笑，看向舞台。

 

 _卧了个大槽，_ 他想，然后再也无法移开视线。

 

台上有六名舞者，有几个正在地板上拉伸，而其中两位却在舞台后部练双人舞——有种故意吸引注意的感觉。女舞者挺高，红发白肤，身材火辣，要是换一天，托尼一定会把她放在本周清单第一位。然而今天却不会，因为他看到了把她托举起来的男人。

 

他高高大大，宽肩窄臀，一头金发非常晃眼，是托尼这辈子见过的最好看的人。他穿着引人犯罪的紧身舞蹈裤和紧身背心，露出手臂—— **他的手臂** ——上健硕的肌肉，当他用完美的体态将女舞者轻柔缓慢地放下来时，肌肉凸起形成好看的弧度。

 

佩珀发现他在发呆，深深地叹了口气，用手肘捅捅他。

 

“啥？对。太美了。我是说，这个剧院。很棒。对。”托尼人生中第一次磕磕绊绊地说话，他被自己吓到了。托尼·史塔克从来不会结巴。 _稳住，伙计，你又不是没见过金发尤物。_ 他自言自语道。不过他知道这是自欺欺人。他从来没见过这样的美人。

 

托尼跟着佩珀坐到前排，有些晕晕乎乎的，他不想让眼神太露骨，可还是不受控制地盯着他们看。女舞者优雅地飞跃，男人精准地接住，两人动作轻盈流畅好似脱离地球引力，托尼不禁小声惊呼。

 

不幸的是，台上的男人听见了，他疑惑地看过来。托尼对上他的视线，心跳漏了一拍。这眼睛蓝得太犯规了——简直 **不可思议** ——托尼整个人都呆住了。男人瞳孔放大，飞快地移开眼神，脸红地转向舞伴，显得愈加迷人。托尼试着不去想象那样的红晕是否会覆满他的全身。天啊实在太难了。

 

“好了各位，”弗瑞喊道，“大家准备开始吧。这是你们的新舞编——托尼·史塔克——你们应该都知道。给他看看我们排练完的部分，听他的建议，别跟我瞎扯淡。”

 

其中一个黑发女孩嗤笑一声，吹了吹刘海，托尼立马把她归入“值得结交的朋友”清单——他最喜欢挑战权威的人了。

 

熟悉的钢琴曲响了起来，这两天佩珀一直逼着托尼听这场演出的曲子。这场舞改编自《长发公主》，音乐梦幻，基本没有对话。虽然是剧院场地，但更侧重于舞蹈。一开始很简单，几个女孩先出场，慢慢复杂起来。跳得不错——比托尼预计的要好很多。他们大概跳了二十分钟，而实际上托尼只记住了一半都不到，因为只要那名金发男子一上场，除了他托尼什么都看不见了。佩珀注意到了。

 

最后一个托举过后，弗瑞站起来。托尼回过神。

 

“好了，今天应该会排练到很晚。我希望你们能像对我一样尊敬史塔克先生。”弗瑞走向过道。

 

“那就是不尊重喽。”红发女说道，托尼忍不住笑了。

 

“闭嘴吧，罗曼诺夫。”弗瑞不带恶意地回道，然后离开了剧院。

 

舞台安静下来，所有人都看向托尼。托尼瞄了瞄佩珀，她挥挥手，打开笔电开始看文件。他搓搓手，站起来走向舞台边侧。

 

“好吧，告诉我你们的名字，”托尼跳上舞台转了个圈，“我不太擅长记名字，所以别恨我，我会努力记住的。”

 

他身后的乐池里传来声音，“菲尔·寇森，音乐总监，”一名面相温和的半秃顶男子交叉双臂看着他，“很高兴认识你。”

 

“嗨，”托尼朝他微笑，他神色未动。托尼转过身，“好吧，谁是技术总监？”

 

“布鲁斯·班纳，嗨，是我，”一个看起来很紧张的卷发男人走上前来，托尼走过去跟他握手。

 

“我们会处得很好的，”托尼笑说，“我喜欢你的设计，而我以前可从来没称赞过谁。”

 

“谢谢，太好了，”布鲁斯笑了。

 

他旁边的男人也走过来伸出手，“克林特·巴顿，舞台监督、舞台服装设计师、布景师、替补舞蹈演员，哪里需要哪里搬。”

 

“我的万能小伙，好极了，”托尼一个个问过来，分别是简、达西（那个嘲笑弗瑞的姑娘）、托尔、斯凯、里奥、杰玛，两个外国人模样的舞者只肯说姓：沃德和希尔，红发女娜塔莎，还有完美先生——史蒂夫·罗杰斯。托尼试着不让自己在他手掌中逗留，但还是无法抑制地用拇指摩挲罗杰斯指节处温暖的皮肤。他甚至都不抬头回应托尼的视线，只是盯着地板报出名字并握手。 _奇怪，_ 托尼不知不觉被勾起了好奇心。

 

“那么，把开头那段再来一遍？中间那个复杂的连跳其实并不吸引眼球——不管是谁编的，我很抱歉必须得这么说，”托尼环视四周，想看看到底是谁，没想到大家都眼神呆滞。

 

“怎么回事？”他问，那名技术人员清清嗓子。

 

“那个——之前的编导辞职了。挺意外的。这——好吧，我们都松了口气。他是个……挺难相处的人。”

 

托尼知道，这名技术哥——布鲁斯——已经说得非常非常礼貌了。其他的人看起来都快恨死那家伙了。

 

“好吧，这样也好——至少我只要做得比他好就行了。”

 

史蒂夫——迷人得只想让人感叹上天不公的史蒂夫·罗杰斯——哼了一声，托尼转身扬起眉毛。史蒂夫看了他一眼又低头盯着地板。又来了，托尼很疑惑。这家伙是对硬木地板有什么特殊情结吗？（Did this guy have a thing for hardwood floors?）

 

 _我倒是会对他的硬木地板（下体）感“性”趣，_ 托尼的大脑自动跳出这句话。（I could have a thing for HIS hardwood floor, if you know what I mean.）

 

“闭嘴，”他嘟哝道，抬头环顾四周，想起还有这么一班人等着他发话，“好吧，回到第一场群舞的第十六拍——我们一边跳一边改。你得按我排的弹，钢琴哥，”托尼看向身后的音乐总监——叫啥来着？寇斯洛？——然后开始仔细观察舞者。好吧，更确切地说，是更仔细地观察史蒂夫·罗杰斯，偶尔瞟几眼其他人。在这工作想必会很愉快的。

 

 

 


	5. 第五章

 

排练结束比预期晚了两小时，史塔克几乎把之前编好的每段舞都大改一遍。史蒂夫又累又饿，烦躁不已。他代谢率低的时候很容易发火。每次看到他这样，达西和克林特都会叫他“暴力熊史蒂夫”。这并没能让他试着控制脾气。

 

他有些精疲力竭，只要托尼·史塔克在场，他就不由自主地绷紧全身。见到（轻度）迷恋的偶像真是让他既惊喜又失落。史塔克排的舞很优美，效率也很高。他们今天完成的部分比以前洛基排了一个礼拜的还要多。他是名符其实的天才。

 

唯一的问题就是，他是个混蛋。当他从“与偶像共处一室”的震惊中缓过神来后，几乎立刻就被史塔克的态度激怒了。他很专制、粗鲁，并不把他人的意见放在心上，虽然洛基在的时候他们就已经习惯了。他对克林特的道具挑三拣四，为了一点小失误就中途打断舞蹈两次，还让史蒂夫和娜塔莎重跳了好多遍双人舞，导致史蒂夫开始忘记步伐。他们越来越烦躁，终于等到史塔克宣布解散。

 

史蒂夫冲回化妆间摔上门，静静地盯着背面的海报。这是一张史塔克的时代杂志图，图中他面对镜头扬起标志性的微笑，背景是散落一地的芭蕾舞鞋。史蒂夫怒气冲冲地想要撕下海报，但又深吸一口气，松开了拳头。很显然，见到偶像（更确切地说，是男神）非常幻灭，还不如不见。

 

史蒂夫叹气，或许这样更好。他抓起背包把水壶扔进去，把外套往肩上一搭，推门出去。他向门卫斯坦挥挥手，走向大厅。

 

“史蒂夫，对吗？罗杰斯？”他听到有人叫他。史蒂夫转身，看到托尼·史塔克的时候有些心慌。

 

“呃，是的。嗨，”他不知所措。

 

“你很有天赋，罗杰斯。我很期待与你进一步合作。还有你的搭档，叫什么来着，是个俄罗斯名儿？”

 

“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”

 

“对，她很棒。那身体柔韧性真是妙极了。你肯定很享受吧，”托尼意有所指地笑了。史蒂夫差点笑出声，罗曼诺夫跟他有一腿？她绝对会杀了他而不是跟他约会。

 

“呃，不。我们没有那种关系，”史蒂夫对史塔克猥琐的性暗示有些反感。他们下午才认识，怎么能如此大胆直接地交流性事？“抱歉，”史蒂夫走向大门。

 

“哇噢，罗杰斯，对不起，无意冒犯，只是想找个话题聊聊天，”史塔克拦住他。距离太近了—— _近得都能吻到了_ ，史蒂夫不由自主地想。他的脸红透了，史塔克扬起一边的眉毛，微微眯眼。

 

“无意冒犯，不过我实在没有兴趣讨论这种话题。或者说我现在对任何话题都没兴趣。晚安。”史蒂夫与史塔克擦身而过，努力无视手臂上传来的热度。

 

托尼惊讶地转身，抓住被史蒂夫摔上的门，在他身后大喊：“晚安哟！”史蒂夫不用回头都知道那张该死的俊脸上又露出了得意的笑容。

 

 


	6. 第六章

 

“二十磅。”

 

“三十。”

 

“五十。”

 

“你没那么多钱。”

 

“好吧，是没有，但肯定是我赢对不对？所以我不 **需要** 那么多钱。”

 

沃德翻了个白眼，里奥和杰玛不断抬高筹码，赌史塔克要花多久才能发现罗杰斯的……情愫？迷恋？沃德不知道该怎么形容。不管怎样，那是罗杰斯自己的问题，沃德绝对 **不会** 插手。上次他多管闲事，结果赔了二十磅还没睡好觉。

 

“你们觉得史蒂夫知道的关于史塔克最奇怪的事情是什么？”斯凯枕着杰玛的膝盖问道。

 

“什么意思？”杰玛皱眉，低头看她。

 

“就是，你懂的，他一直都在收集关于他的所有信息，非常着迷——”

 

“非常痴迷，”里奥插了一句。

 

“——所以他肯定知道一点私密八卦，我是说，他完全就是个‘托尼专家’。”

 

“没错！他一定无所不知！”杰玛激动地说，沃德注意到她憋住上蹿下跳的冲动免得晃到斯凯，忍俊不禁。

 

“我赌就是这周末，”里奥在他的平板上滑来滑去。

 

“不，史蒂夫还是能克制住的，要我说的话，得三个礼拜。”

 

“要我说的话，你们还是不要打赌吧，”沃德从电脑前抬起头，“这样很没分寸 。”

 

“格兰特，别神经兮兮的，这——”

 

“——没关系的，我们只是——”

 

“找点乐子，”他们互相接话，最后异口同声。沃德不信他们俩没有一腿，虽然他们总是强烈否认。

 

“不管你们觉得有没有关系，别这么做。”

 

杰玛气呼呼地吹刘海。

 

“你真扫兴，”斯凯依旧枕在她的膝盖上，沃德挑眉。

 

“看看，是谁加入我们啦，”里奥戳她。

 

“我可不想打断‘菲兹西蒙斯’的对话，你俩挺有劲的，”斯凯闭眼微笑。

 

“我不记得我有过这个绰号，”杰玛说，里奥又戳了一下斯凯，她睁眼瞪他，结果里奥戳得更用力了，杰玛拍开他的手。

 

“你们能别打情骂俏了吗，”寇森把钥匙放到门口的碟子里。

 

“菲尔！我们没想到你回来得这么早。今晚不在克林特那儿过夜吗？”杰玛欢快地问，斯凯跟沃德会意一笑，里奥笑得很露骨。

 

寇森压根不理会他们，一如既往的冰山脸，“不，谢谢关心，我明天要早起。”

 

“在那儿就没法睡了，嗯哼？”斯凯挤眉弄眼，寇森瞥了她一眼，径直走进厨房。

 

“有剩菜吗？”他喊道。

 

“有小炒！梅来烧了几个菜，还不错，”斯凯翻身坐起来，走向厨房。

 

他们四人共用一个阁楼，虽然大多数时候寇森都住在巴顿家，梅在楼下也有住处，她很安静，喜欢独处，但搬进来之后跟大家也成了朋友。她跟寇森更有话聊，很显然他们之前就认识，而且寇森一直想把她挖到奇迹工作室。她每次都以微笑婉拒，但寇森还是不死心。沃德不知道她以前是干什么的，也不知道寇森为何如此执着，但他没有任何立场去追问。

 

“话说，你喜欢那个新来的家伙吗？”里奥朝着厨房喊道，他们听到开微波炉的声音。

 

“史塔克？”寇森回道，“现在还不太好说。他非常有才也很直率，而且比洛基效率高，我们这周彩排进度很快。”

 

“我之前也是这么讲的，”沃德说，“那个时候这群孩子还在打赌。”

 

“赌？我错过了打赌？”随着微波炉“叮”的一声，食物的香气飘了出来，寇森很快回到客厅。

 

“我们只是 **在闲聊** ，”杰玛瞪了一眼沃德，“说到他快要发现史蒂夫的，呃，情愫。是叫情愫吗？还是——”

 

“兴趣？好奇？”里奥补充。

 

“痴迷？”斯凯说。

 

“但不是吓人的那种。”

 

“没错。”

 

“他可能会发现，也可能不会。但要是你们谁 **告诉** 他，我保证你们只能跳第三乐章。对，你们知道我在说哪一段。”

 

里奥、杰玛和斯凯都痛苦呻吟，沃德对着屏幕笑起来。

 

“好吧，好吧，不过我还是要说，他这周末肯定就发现了，”斯凯从寇森盘子里顺走一块西葫芦。

 

 

 


	7. 第七章

 

事实上，过了一周半托尼才发现史蒂夫的迷弟身份。而且还是寇森犯的错，这让他成为好长一段时间的笑柄。

 

像往常一样，史塔克跳进来指挥彩排，不给他们一丝喘息的机会。史蒂夫毫无抱怨，他们的确没时间胡闹了。可是其他人不这么想。达西正跟克林特争论要开多少次托尔的黄色玩笑才能让简脸红。而托尔本人，谢天谢地，并没注意到他们，就算他知道了也毫不在意，反而会加入讨论并把他们都整得脸红。斯凯和杰玛在嘲笑里奥的新发型，说真的，的确不适合他。希尔和沃德一如既往不动声色。娜塔莎正在——盘算什么，史蒂夫很确定。每次恶作剧的时候她都会这副表情，而且貌似快要得逞了。这让史蒂夫很疑惑，有点分心。

 

菲尔和他一样恼火，但还不足以让他出声。托尼则完全没注意或是不在意。每个人都在分心——他们正在排练第二场，进场出场的顺序非常复杂。托尼全部推翻重编，同时布鲁斯在布置灯光，菲尔又要跟一个新来的小提琴手第一次磨合，总之舞台一片混乱。史蒂夫已经准备收工了，尽管他们才排了两个小时。然后，灯灭了。

 

“搞什么鬼？”克林特说。一阵惊雷，达西尖叫起来。

 

“可能剧院被闪电击中了——等会儿，我看看能不能修复电力，”布鲁斯在某处喊道。史蒂夫摸黑走向舞台，看到他的手机屏幕在台阶上闪烁。

 

“真他妈的，”托尼说，“这还怎么排练。”

 

“其实，谁能拿几只手电过来的话，还是能排完这一段的。尤其是小提琴部分非常棒，”寇森说，史蒂夫能听到他声音里隐隐的笑意。

 

“同意，”新人说。他叫什么来着？山姆？

 

“我更衣室里有手电，”史蒂夫慢慢挪向右边的出口，达西、托尼、杰玛和斯凯都掏出手机给他照明，可还是太暗了。

 

他找到了舞台边缘，用手摸索，然后砰地一声撞到了支撑柱。

 

“卧槽！”他听到达西说。

 

“你还好吗，史蒂夫？”娜塔莎喊道。

 

“嗯，还行，没事，”他揉揉额角。

 

“需要照明吗？”

 

托尼的声音从正后方传来，史蒂夫转身发现他站得很近，手机亮光从下往上照亮他的脸，看起来有些古怪，但笑容很随和。

 

“呃，当然。”

 

托尼跟着史蒂夫穿过门厅，他打开更衣室的门，托尼站在门口等他。房间一片漆黑，不过史蒂夫闭上眼睛都能摸到抽屉找出手电。他按下按钮，毫无反应。

 

“见鬼。”

 

“怎么了？”托尼放下手机抬头问道。

 

“没电了。我记得这里有备用电池，但我看不见在哪儿。”

 

“给。”托尼走进房间把手机递给他，史蒂夫迟疑地接过，开始在抽屉里翻找，一边回想他到底有没有买电池。

 

“你是不是不太喜欢我，还是别的什么原因？”托尼问，史蒂夫停下动作，不知该如何回答这个预料不到的问题。

 

“呃，什么？”

 

“你也不是刻意防备我，只是——很冷淡？我也说不清，伙计，我们一周在一起工作五天，你从来不跟我说话，除非是必须要说。我只是不知道哪里惹到你了。”

 

史蒂夫转向托尼，虽然他根本看不清，在漆黑的房间里，他只有一个蓝幽幽的轮廓。

 

“没有，你没有惹到我。”

 

“可我说对了吧？你不喜欢我。”

 

史蒂夫叹气，用力抹了把脸。他 **一点也不想** 进行这场对话。

 

“不，不是这样的，只是——你跟我想象的不一样。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你跟我想象的不一样，”他重复道，希望能堵住他的嘴。

 

“什么乱七八糟的。”

 

史蒂夫转回去，再次伸手摸索抽屉，假装努力寻找电池，其实满心希望托尼能终止这场对话，然后他们能回到舞台上——有 **其他人** 在的地方，他就安全了。

 

接着，灯亮了。

 

史蒂夫眨眼，努力适应突如其来的灯光。身后传来一声轻呼“我了个擦！”史蒂夫转身，然后恨不得在地上找个缝钻进去，实在太他妈愚蠢了！

 

托尼站在房间中央，抓着手机，看着墙壁，张大嘴巴说不出话。史蒂夫惊恐地睁大眼睛，环顾四周贴满了他迷恋托尼的 _证据_ 。墙上有三张托尼的全身像，至少两打的戏剧海报，一张史塔克科技研发的新型采光板设计图，镜子上贴了至少十张剪报，还有一堆托尼封面的杂志。托尼慢慢转了一圈，脸上写满震惊，甚至连手机都掉了。

 

“这是——这——这是 **你的** 更衣室？”托尼终于开口，转身面向史蒂夫，他握紧双拳脸色通红，搜肠刮肚想找点理由解释这些。可是他做不到。

 

“呃。是的，”他不准备撒谎。

 

“你墙上贴满了我。那是一张 **设计图** ？！”

 

“呃，是的，”史蒂夫又说。进展不错。

 

“那是？”托尼走向贴满海报的墙，“哦老天，别告诉我你去看这场了。真的？还有 **那场** ？奥赛罗的领舞烂透了，怎么教都教不会。”

 

现在托尼在一张张地检视，史蒂夫依旧不知所措。

 

“这个，仲夏夜之梦的女孩儿——她很不错，还有这个男仙子，塔克？马克？我不记得他叫啥了。”

 

“帕克，”史蒂夫纠正道，立马后悔开口。托尼转身面向他。

 

“你关注我整个职业生涯，”他上前一步，史蒂夫没有回应，“还去看我的演出，还在墙上贴关于我的文章。”他交叉双臂，“为什么？”

 

“为什么？”

 

“对呀，为什么？”

 

史蒂夫也交叉双臂，“因为……因为。”

 

“史蒂夫，这不是一个‘因为所以’的语境。”

 

“可能是因为你很聪明？很天才？”

 

托尼挑眉，“啥？”

 

“这就是为何我关注你，剪报，去看你的演出——甚至那场糟糕透顶的奥赛罗。你激励我。激励了我。”

 

“是说现在就不激励你了？”

 

“不，也不是——我现在与你共事了。”

 

“啊，我懂你说的了，”托尼说，“我跟你想象的不太一样。你想象中的我是什么样的？”

 

“跟你没关系，”史蒂夫努力保持面无表情。

 

“就只有这个原因吗？激励？那这些海报都是怎么回事？你确定不是因为喜欢看我？”托尼笑道，史蒂夫恨透自己，居然又脸红了。

 

“你知道吗？或许在我认识你之前，是的。但自从知道你是个傲慢自负的混蛋，不了。我找到电池了，所以请你离开我的房间。”

 

托尼张嘴要说什么，可史蒂夫已经不准备听了。他推开托尼，冲到门厅大喊，“关灯！”

 

托尼盯着半开的门，嘴巴依旧张着。他眨眨眼，闭上嘴又环顾四周一圈，还是不敢相信刚才发生的一切。还是不敢相信自己刚才居然说出那样的话。老天，他怎么老是惹毛别人呢？而且为什么是史蒂夫？他喜欢史蒂夫，史蒂夫很棒，而他现在肯定很不喜欢托尼，不管他以前有多喜欢。这只是……太突然了。他不自在的时候就会条件反射般说很伤人的话，而任何人在毫无防备的情况下看到贴满自己脸的房间都会很不自在吧。可是史蒂夫也不是那种疯狂的粉丝，那种很容易解决，直接报警得了。不，史蒂夫说托尼激励了他。史蒂夫去看他的每一场演出却从来没跟他搭话，收集他的报道却从来没联系过他。史蒂夫是他的粉丝，托尼不知如何是好。

 

托尼关了灯合上门，镇定自若地走回舞台。他们直接进行排练，而史蒂夫当晚再也没看他。

 

_真好。_

 

 

 

 


End file.
